Submission
by RavenSolstice
Summary: Saber finally submits herself to Gilgamesh to save Emiya Shiro.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. If I did, Archer wouldn't have died, nor would Saber have gone back from whence she came.

Summary: Saber submits herself to Gilgamesh to save Shiro.

**Submission**

"Give it up, brat," Gilgamesh spat at Emiya Shiro, who was lying in a pool of blood.

Gilgamesh pointed his sword at Shiro's throat, addressing Saber, "Submit to me and I will spare your Master's life."

Saber looked at Shiro helplessly. In her current condition, there was nothing much she could do to protect her Master. She's lost a big amount of blood and maryoku already, fighting the King of Heroes.

"Shiro, I'm sorry," she said, eyes downcast, refusing to look at her Master's face, ashamed that she could not save him.

Gilgamesh let out a triumphant laugh.

Saber cringed.

Shiro's face contorted with different emotions.

"Saber," he moaned. Tears started to fall from his eyes as the two Servants vanished from his sight.

When Saber opened her eyes, it was to see that she was in a foreign room, on a mammoth bed, and to her intense relief, in her normal clothes.

"So, he hasn't raped me yet," she said wryly.

"Because I want you awake when I posses you," breathed a voice near her ear.

Saber turned around, surprised to see Gilgamesh by her side.

Furious that he managed to surprise her, she turned her back on him.

Gilgamesh smiled. He sure likes a good challenge. And Saber is a challenge he would gladly sink his teeth into.

He slowly circled Saber's waist with one hand, blowing against her the back of her neck. This earned him a shiver from the still unrelenting woman.

Careful not to hurt her, he made her lie back. She refused to meet his eyes.

Gilgamesh nuzzled her cheeks with his lips. He moved his mouth close to Saber's.

Slowly.

Seductively.

Then he took her into his arms and kissed her with all his pent-up passion.

But still, Saber was unresponsive. Eyes averted from her captor's face. She felt his erection against her stomach. This unsettled her. Against her will, she started to become aroused.

As if of their own accord, her hands rose and entangled themselves in Gilgamesh's blonde locks, kissing him back as passionately.

The ancient warrior laughed low in his throat, pleased that his captive was responding at last.

He slid her skirt back, over her thighs. He glided his palms up the back of her thighs and cupped her bottom. He growled in pleasure.

"I like the way you feel, Saber," he breathed against her lips before claiming them once again.

He dipped his head to her neck, nipping her skin, gently biting.

He delivered a hot, shivery lick to her skin.

Saber moaned, arching her back. She dug her nails on Gilgamesh's shoulders.

Suddenly impatient of the cloth, Saber ran her hands under her captor's shirt. Sliding her hands up and down, feeling the hard muscles of his stomach, running her hands over his chest and shoulders.

Gilgamesh took off his shirt to give his mistress more liberty to explore.

Untying Saber's hair, Gilgamesh ran his hands through it. He cupped her face, slid his hands to her neck and down to her breasts. He unbuttoned the blouse and kissed the newly exposed skin. He ran his hands on her sides and slid off the blouse. Remembering that Saber still wore her skirt, he slid it off her legs.

When Saber was only in her underwear, she blushed and tried to cover herself, even though she knew her action was futile.

Gilgamesh took her ands away and held them above her head, admiring Saber, making her turn a shade darker.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his eyes dark with passion.

Dipping his head, he kissed the valley between her breasts.

He took off her bra, freeing her breasts that were begging for his touch.

Gilgamesh, with one hand under Saber's head, took one nipple in his mouth and suckled it, encircling it with his tongue and biting it while his other hand caressed her other breast, his fingers playing with her nipple.

After a while, he bestowed attention to the other breast like he gave the other one.

Gilgamesh's ministrations were driving Saber insane with want and lust. She bit her lips to stop from moaning but the sound still escaped. She dug her fingers onto his back as he continued wreaking havoc with her senses.

As he did, she tasted every expanse of skin her lips came in contact with. Swirling her tongue on his lobes and biting; he felt so good and powerful above her.

Saber brought her hands around his waist, to his fly. She opened his pants and touched him. He was huge.

He closed his eyes and rocked himself gently against her hands. And, oh, how she liked the feel of him. He was so hard and needy for her.

She laced her fingers through his short curls, moving her hand lower until she could cup him in her pal.

Gilgamesh moaned in pleasure. He liked having _his_ Saber touching him like that.

He pulled back to completely remove his pants.

When he was back above her, he brushed his hands down her hips, over her thigh, through the moist tangle of curls, 'til her could touch the part he craved for the most.

She groaned and shivered as her parted her silken folds until he could tease her cleft.

Saber clutched Gilgamesh's head to her breasts, opening her legs wider, giving him more access.

She threw her head back as he inserted one finger into her being. In and out. In and out. And again and again. When she thought she would burst, he inserted another digit. He slid them in and out of her until her body trembled and she came into his hand.

Holding up his hand, Gilgamesh licked of his essence from his fingers and dipped them into Saber's mouth.

She suckled them greedily.

He couldn't believe how good it felt.

He raised her legs above his head and placed them on his shoulders.

He saw the puzzled look in her eyes and smiled wickedly. He parted her silken folds with his thumbs and delivered a lick to her core.

She gave a squeak of surprise as she realized what he meant to do.

No sooner than she did, she closed her eyes, moaned, and gripped the sheets in pleasure. She couldn't form a single coherent thought in her head as his tongue continued to assail the core of her being.

When she came, he lapped her until there was no trace that she came.

Gilgamesh kissed Saber's lips and she tasted herself in his mouth.

When they drew back to breathe, Saber fondled him in her hand and said "Let me" while looking in his eyes.

Changing positions, she crawled on top of him, kissing every expanse of skin. She took one nipple into her mouth and did to him what he did to her.

When she reached his cock, she didn't immediately take him into her mouth. Instead, she fondled him for a while, making Gilgamesh close his eyes and grip the sheets for control.

Saber took his head into her mouth, sucking it and biting it gently. Then she took him whole, bobbing her head up and down, sliding her tongue along his length.

Try as hard as he might not to come, still he came. And when he did, she didn't release him from her mouth but waited until the last bit of spasm rocked him.

She kissed him on his lips and his limp cock became hard once again. Just having her kiss him is enough to make him want her and bury himself in her moist heat.

Gilgamesh reversed their positions and drove himself inside Saber.

They groaned in unison.

Saber arched her back, drawing him in even deeper. He was so hard and hot. And he filled all of her.

He slid into her, slowly, deeply.

It was a rhythm that made her writhe from the intense pleasure of his strokes.

They looked at each other, eyes darkening every passing second at the feeling of overwhelming bliss.

He caressed her with his hands, his fingers teasing her in time with his thrusts. And when she came, the orgasm was so intense that she cried out.

Gilgamesh growled at the sound of ecstasy. He continued to thrust deeper. Saber kissed him full on his lips. Her tongue playing with his as he finally found fulfillment, shivering in her arms.

They embraced each other, sated, satisfied and fell asleep with contented smiles.

Please be kind enough to review! This is my first fan fic ever and I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
